Baby
by sera-chan011
Summary: Naru/Mai. Crack. Babysitting has never been Naru's cup of tea, especially when Mai is around. Milk, anyone?


**-**

**B A B Y**

**-

* * *

**

**Unbelievable as it might seem but Naru and Mai became **_**baby-sitters.**_**  
The rest of the SPR members had some misconception that eventually led to the conclusion  
that Naru and Mai is … a COUPLE!**

**-

* * *

**

Taniyama Mai was your average high school girl with an average life. She worked part-time in Shibuya Psychic Research for a certain Shibuya Kazuya, a good-looking yet narcissistic person. Everyday she was asked to make some tea by the said young man and harshly commanded by the same person especially whenever she came late.

Today was not an exception.

Mai nervously faced the entrance door to SPR and felt cold beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. She was late and she was definite that her boss wouldn't let her go without any sort of _punishment_. The brunette gulped.

Her hand, shivering, touched the cold brass knob of the door. Her heartbeat was accelerating because of too much tension, hesitation, and uncertainty of what would happen next once she entered the other side of the door.

Mai heaved a heavy sigh and turned the knob, expecting telling offs coming next. She was not wrong at all.

When she pushed the door open, the poker faced Oliver Davis also known as Shibuya Kazuya was there, arms crossed over his chest, his cold eyes ripping through Mai.

"I—I'm sorry I'm late!" cried Mai as promptly as she could so as the next thing she would hear wouldn't be any kind of scolding. She would be positive about this thing: the next thing Naru would say would be _tea_.

Naru sighed and his eyebrows twitched. "Mai."

"Yes Naru?" came the brunette's immediate reply. That _was_ weird.

Mai looked up to stare at Naru only to be thrown off by the unexpected expression. Was he embarrassed? Oh. So after all the long months they had been together, it was only now that Naru realized how much Mai _shouldn't _be reprimanded? Wow.

"Y-You need tea, ne?" continued Mai. Oh, how wrong she was.

Naru shook his head ever so slowly.

Mai raised her eyebrows. "If you won't speak, then better it be that—"

"Milk," said Naru, looking away. He hid his slightly tinted cheeks yet his cold façade remained pasted on his face. "I need milk."

Mai stepped back and her eyes widened. Had she heard the right thing?

"Oh, tea you meant, right Naru?"

"I said _milk_. Can't you understand that?" With that, Naru stomped away to his office, closing his office door with a bang. Mai was left by the door open-mouthed, still as statue. Within seconds, Naru once again came out.

"P-Put it where mothers would put it … in the … b-bottle thingy where … _babies_ sucked milk," continued Naru, his hand running through his hair. "The po-powdered milk's in the kitchenette."

He stayed there for a few moments before once again going in his office.

_Milk._

_Bottle thingy._

_Milk._

_Naru._

_Milk._

_Mothers._

_Milk._

…

Was Mai's imagination on a whole new level that she heard Naru say …

_BABY?!_

Nevertheless, Mai found herself doing the milk as Naru had ordered her.

Mai was already shaking the 'bottle-thingy' (according to Naru) when out of the blue, she heard a cry … a BABY's cry. She ignored it at first, thinking that her presently widening imagination had definitely made her go mad but still … it's a _baby's _cry and there was never a baby in the office.

_Wait a second._ Mai listened closely if she wasn't dreaming or anything and dropped the bottle of milk as she confirmed her suspicion.

BABY?!

She jogged out of the kitchenette after picking up the milk asked by Naru to search for the source of the cry. She just couldn't deem where her feet brought her and where her ears told her to go.

OH.

MY.

GOD.

NARU?!

"But … impossible … can't be … maybe it's Lin-san … no … Yasuhara … no … NARU?!" Mai whispered as if she ran out of breath. She carefully leaned on the office door of Naru to double-check her suspicion. It just couldn't be.

POSITIVE. The source of the cry came from Naru's office. Mai shivered. Naru _has_ a baby? But—who's the mother? Mai merely blushed at those kinds of thoughts.

"Mai, hurry," she heard Naru softly groaned. With that, she inwardly smiled. One thing was for sure. Naru was already frantic.

She opened the door and what came to sight approached unexpectedly. HE really _is_ so handsome … especially now … he's like a father carrying and taking care of his baby. Mai giggled. Naru broke free from his [masked] desperation and noticed her; because of the lass's giggles, Naru had all reasons to shoot her his cold glares.

"Would you just help?" he questioned. His eyes notably narrowed.

Mai smiled and approached him. She got the baby who was crying as of now and lulled it to sleep … only that it didn't slumber. Instead, it chuckled when Mai gave it the milk which made both Mai and Naru smile.

There was a moment for silence when—

"Naru, whose baby boy is this?" asked Mai as she happily played with the baby. Naru walked towards his table and leaned on it while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Madoka's—"

"—son?!" blurted Mai. The baby was probably stunned by her sudden outburst that he started pouting and crying.

Naru sighed as he watched Mai struggled to keep the baby quiet and jolly. "He is Karino Keigo. He is Madoka's nephew," Naru continued his unfinished statement.

"Oh," Mai muttered with comprehension.

"Mai?"

"Yes Naru?"

"Favor."

That. Was. Odd. THE Oliver Davis a.k.a. Kazuya Shibuya? Did Mai hear him right? He's asking for a favor?

"Help me baby-sit that kid."

Naru expected Mai to decline even if he asked her. But to his greatest shock, Mai grinned and nodded with these audible words, "It's my pleasure!"

For some rare occasions including this time, Naru genuinely smiled.

Just as Mai walked towards the crib which was just beside Naru's table, Mai tripped over a toy of the baby.

Wide-eyed, she secured the baby in her arms just as they were to fall when strong arms supported her.

-

* * *

"But I really wonder what gift to give Masako on her birthday," said Bou-san as he opened the office door.

Ayako followed inside and sighed. "Well, I already do have a gift for her—! Ah?" She stopped dead in her tracks … blushing. No. She was blushing to the extreme that her face was almost as red as her hair.

"What's the problem, old lady?" Bou-san asked. It was a mere shock that Ayako did not confront him so he turned around to face her. He then caught sight a tremendously flushing Ayako. He followed her gaze to find Naru's office door open and find Naru … embracing Mai? And they've got a … a …

BABY?

…

"Sorry for interrupting you … we … didn't know," both said bowing low. They closed the door slowly with a blush.

Naru and Mai fell silent while the baby started giggling.

"Interrupt … no! You got it wrong!" Mai cried, blushing frantically. She straightened and freed herself from Naru's tight _embrace_.

She was about to head for the door when it opened by itself. Bou-san's head peeked in with a sheepish expression plastered on him.

"Er … excuse me? Since when did you two have your baby?" he asked to be hit with a pen by Naru so he hurriedly closed the door.

Truth be told, the baby somewhat looked _like_ Naru although his hair was brown … like Mai. His eyes were deep blue … like Naru. To cut a long story short, PARENTS and SON.

-

* * *

Ayako and Bou-san sat on the couch, dumbfounded.

"W - Oh. A - mmm. N - eeeehhh??? ..." Bou-san stuttered, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Would you please shut up?" whispered Ayako irately. She slapped her hand on Bou-san's back but it was such a futile attempt to shush him.

"But since when did they have their baby? Don't tell me, Naru finally _gave_ _in_?" Bou-san alertly whispered as he wide-eyed turned to the redhead.

_WHACK!_

"Shut up! We haven't seen them for _only_ four months so that's impossible!" whispered Ayako as her head turned even more crimson.

"But what if Mai was six months pregnant when we last saw her?!" snapped Bou-san anxiously.

_WHACK!_

"That's impossible!"

"But everything could be possible!" snapped Bou-san.

Ayako considered that for the meantime. They both fell silent then they heard a creaking sound from the door. The door opened to reveal John.

"Hi guys!" John gleefully greeted. He sweat dropped when he found Ayako and Bou-san both curled into a ball, deep in thought like maniacs, and muttering things like "No … can't be" or "Impossible."

John merely raised his eyebrows then sighed. "I better inform Naru that I visited," he murmured to his self. He walked towards Naru's office door, turned its knob and heard cries like "NO!" but … would it be too redundant to say that it was _too _late?

-

Mai laid the baby on the crib and slumped herself on the floor to lean on Naru's table. "They got it wrong. Very wrong," she kept telling herself.

Naru merely sighed. Mai could just watch him with bewildered expression.

"It's fine with you?" Mai asked, completely perplexed.

Naru closed his eyes. "Mai, remember this. We can do nothing. What they believed, they would believe."

All Mai could do was groan. Naru got a point. She sighed then her eyes settled on the crib. Her eyes widened.

"Naru."

"Hn."

"Can Keigo crawl?"

"Why do you ask? Yes, he can."

Naru was taken aback when Mai suddenly cried.

"Keigo's lost!"

Naru eyed the crib and found out that the crib was indeed empty. That baby crawled out of bed. He stood up straight with great promptitude and turned around.

Later on, Mai's eyes locked on the target. The baby, Keigo, was currently hanging happily on the curtains, nearing the ceiling.

"Keigo!" cried Mai. She got a stool and placed it near the curtains and stood on it.

"Mai, what are you doing?"

"Keigo!" Mai cried once again. She laid out her hands, asking the baby to come to her. Keigo looked at her and throw himself to her.

Unfortunately, the stool became unsteady.

"MAI!" cried Naru.

_BANG!_

Errr … the situation was … Mai was right OVER Naru. Both of them groaned when—

The door closed.

Was it open?

-

* * *

"I-I," stuttered John, his face being adorned by red flushes. He was panting _really_ hard [as in _really, really _hard] and turned his head to Bou-san and Ayako. His finger pointed right inside the room on the other part of the door.

Slowly but surely, Bou-san and Ayako moved towards the door and opened it. Their jaws merely dropped to the ground and Bou-san immediately covered John's eyes.

"Eh? Bou-san, what are you doing?" asked John.

"You're a priest! Better maintain your _purity_!" Bou-san blurted just in time when Naru grimly appeared in front of them.

"What do you mean?" he questioned with eyes boring holes on the monk.

Bou-san sheepishly turned to stare at Ayako who turned to look at John who turned to his side to see—

AIR. Nothing but _air_.

"ME?" panicked John.

"Naru?" an all-too-familiar smooth voice called from behind. It was Masako. That was the exact moment Mai joined in. SHE was carrying Keigo like a mother.

The team eyed the baby who positively looked alike Naru as it pulled Naru's hair from the back.

"Tou-san... Tou-san…" he slowly said.

"TOU-SAN?!" everyone cried.

We can say that the worse case scenario was… Masako was the mostly affected.

The team watched the baby as it chuckled. It hugged Mai in the neck and muttered with his cute little voice, "Kaa-san."

"So …" Ayako started with flabbergasted face.

"…you are …" John continued.

"…the baby's PARENTS?!" cried Bou-san.

"NOOOO!!!" Mai and Masako blurted together. Masako's eyes widened in berate with her hands gradually clenching into fists. _IMPOSSIBLE! _

Let us pray in silence as we meditate for our departed ones who promptly loss consciousness with Mai and Masako's bawl.

…

-

* * *

"Thank you very much for taking care of my Keigo here," Madoka gratefully said with a sadistic grin evident on her face.

Naru curtly nodded.

"…especially for being his daddy for today!" Madoka added ironically. "Bye, _Tou-san!_"

Naru narrowed his dark blue orbs. He would be _very_ sure he'd ask his parents to fire Madoka at any moment today.

**End

* * *

**

**i`m `possessed` when i first did this. anyway, this is edited so … uh … i mean, only a ``bit`` edited. :DD hope you appreciated it. =)))**

**~sera-chan**


End file.
